


And at last, summer (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Coming of Ave, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 現代ヒューマンAU。こちらの二人は17歳のロキと18歳のソー。兄が大学に入る直前の夏、絵描き志望のロキは自分が兄に恋しているのだと気が付いた。元々とても仲が良く、距離感も随分と近い兄弟が、うだるような夏の間に一線を越えそうになるが、その関係に未来がないという事実に苦しむロキが一方的に関係を断ち切ろうとして…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	1. ファーストキス

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And at last, summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795317) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



17歳になる夏のある火曜日の午前七時三分に、ロキは自分の兄に恋していることを悟った。彼らは朝食の準備をしているところだった。ソーはスクランブルエッグを作っており、ロキは食卓に皿を並べていたところ、顔を上げるとコンロの前に立ったソーが透明から黄色に変わっていく卵をそっと掻き混ぜながら、眠りの名残を目元から擦り、髪はぼさぼさの金色の雲になっており、それはロキがこれまで何百回というほど見てきた光景だと言うのに、完全に絶句してしまったのだった。

唐突な悟りは石のように彼の中に沈み、脳から胸、そして腹へと下りていってそこに留まった。その日はいつも通りに過ごし、朝食の後ロキは美術部、ソーはサッカー部に顔を出し、昼食のために帰宅し、昼寝をしてからテレビゲームで遊んだ。でも、その石はまだそこにあり、ロキの腹の底で鳥の砂嚢の中にある小石のようにコロコロと鳴って、接触するもの全てを削っていった。

両親は夕食頃に帰宅する。こうした晩夏の夜は大抵、外で食事し、屋外暖炉に火を点け、フリッガとオーディンは酒の一杯や三杯でリラックスし、フリッガは時折瞳を煌めかせてソーとロキに少し分けてくれることもある。ロキはそんな夜が大好きだった。四人で飲んで笑う間に夕焼けが毛布のように周りに覆い被さる様子が、シトロネラのキャンドルの香りが屋外暖炉の煙と混じり合う様子も、黄昏がいつまでも続きそうな雰囲気が大好きだった。

しかしこの夜は最低限しか食べず、席を立てる瞬間にその場を立ち去っていた。腹の中の石があまりに大きく、一体どうやって少しでも食べられたのかが分からない。彼が逃げ去るところをソーが見つめており、問うような視線だったが、ロキは首を振ることしかできなかった。『大丈夫、問題ないよ』と。だが、大丈夫ではなかった。だから、彼はスケッチブックを引っ掴むと、寝室の窓から屋根の外に出て、地面からは見られることのない切妻と煙突の間の窪みに座り込めば、そこには彼と彼のスケッチブックと星空だけがあった。

後にソーが彼を見つける。ソーはいつだって彼を見つけるのだから。だが、夜と絵描きは彼の頭を少し明瞭にしてくれていた。

「なあ、場所を作ってくれよ」ソーが言って、それからロキの隣に座ると、腕と腕、腿と腿をぴったりとくっつけてきた。この一年で彼の肩はより広くなっており、もはやほとんどこの場所に入れなくなっているくらいだ。子供の頃は一緒に入れたが、大人の体に一歩遠い今の二人ではもはやは一緒に入れなくなった場所は幾つもあり、ロキはそれが現在の二人を表す適切な比喩だと感じた。

「何を描いてるんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキは一番最近の、一番安全な絵を見せてやる。頭部の空洞の中に蝋燭を点した人物の目から光が洩れ、蔦や花が絡まり合いながら周囲を囲んでいるものだった。「ロー、凄い上手じゃないか。タトゥーのデザイナーになるべきだ」

「ん」ロキが言う。「かもね」

「なあ、どうしたんだ？夕食でも静かだった」

「別に。ただ今夜は変な気分なだけ」

ソーはロキの膝に手を置いて、彼のこめかみにキスをした。ロキは気づかないうちに息を詰めていたようで、一気に吐き出していた。

「一人になりたいなら、そうさせてやるぞ」ソーが言った。彼の指がロキのジーンズの小さく破れた膝のほつれた部分に円を描く。

「ここにいてもいい」ロキは言って、本気だということに驚いた。「ほら、顔をそっちに向けて、似顔絵を描いてあげる」

彼はソーの顎を掴むと望む位置に顔を動かし、星空を背景に横顔が見えるようにすれば、月明かりがその額と頬骨にハイライトを入れるように顔を照らし、大人の男になった時にどんな顔になるか、未来をほんの少し覗き見るかのようだった。

途切れがちで荒い、短いストロークでソーの横顔をスケッチし、特に目元と口許に時間をかけた。仕上がると、ソーに見せる。

「本気で凄く上手い」ソーが言った。「見ろよ、これ。俺より俺に見える。どうやったらこんなことができるんだ？」

「練習」ロキが言った。「それに、好きなものを描く方が簡単なんだ」

その言葉が唇を出た瞬間に彼は脳内で自分を蹴りまくっていたが、ソーはただ微笑むだけだった。当たり前だ。彼はソー。慣れているのだ。誰もがソーのことが好き。ソーを愛するのは呼吸をするのと同じくらい自然なことなのだ。

「お前は志望の美大に行けるだろうな」ソーが言った。「みんなお前を巡って争うんだ」

ロキは微笑む。「兄さんの楽観主義には憧れるよ」彼は言った。「だけど、僕は多分さっき兄さんが言ってたようなことになると思う…どこかのタトゥーショップで錨とかツバメとかどうでもいいものを描いてるだろうね」

「いいや」ソーが言った。「錨やツバメにこの才能を無駄にするのは許さない」

「許さないんだ？」

「ああ」

「どうやって僕を止めるの？」

「まず、俺の方がデカいだろ。それに、俺の方が強い。あと、お前が何処を擽ったがるか知っている」ソーはロキの脇腹を擽り始め、程なくするとロキは無力にも体を捩らせて笑っていた。

「降参！」彼は笑う。「ジーザス、ソー」

二人は心地の良い沈黙に落ち着いた。ロキは膝部分に空いた穴に指を突っ込んでいる。そこから体毛が二本飛び出ているのが見える。ソーは隣で静かに息をしている。この瞬間がいつまでも続けばよいと思った。こうして闇の中で二人、ぴったりと寄り添い、穏やかに、完璧に。だが、まだ腹の底に沈んだ石を感じたし、その瞬間がもう彼から離れはじめ、縁の方で悪い方へと転がりはじめるのが感じられた。

「秋になっても、兄さんに行ってほしくない」彼は唐突に告げた。「兄さんがいないのにどうやってこの家で暮らせっていうの？」

「たった一年の話だ」ソーが言った。「それに時々俺も帰ってくるし、お前も俺に会いに大学に来ればいい。それで来年はお前も一緒に来るんだ」

「ずっと先のことに思えるよ」ロキがそっと告げた。

「だから今夜、お前は変な気分だったのか？」

「かもしれない。部分的には。分からない」

「俺もお前が恋しくなる」ソーが言って、ロキの頭に自分の頭を預けた。「でも、俺はちょっと楽しみにしてる」

今度は、ロキがソーのこめかみにキスをして、唇が震えないよう、ソーの肌に強く押しつけた。目に涙が沁みる。

「兄弟ってみんなこういうことするの？」彼が囁く。

「なにを？」

「こういうの」ロキは二人の間を示す。

「分からない。俺たちはする。何故だ？」

ロキは肩を竦めた。自分の中に幾つもの言葉あるのに、喉があまりにきつく締まって全部閉じ込められてしまっている。首の筋肉にそれを感じられた。喋れなくて、今にも明かしてしまいそうなこの秘密がまだしばらくの間隠しておけることに安心してしまいそうだ。

「ロー、ベイビー、どうしたんだ？」

ロキはただ黙って首を振ることしかできなかった。ソーは彼の後頭部を掴んで、その額に口付けする。ロキは瞳を閉じて呼吸に集中したが、ソーの口は彼の皮膚に対してとても温かかった。ソーが彼の眦、それから頬にとても優しく、とても繊細にキスをした。息が引っかかるのをロキは止められなかった。彼は兄が人が思うほど馬鹿ではないと分かっていたが、ソーがどうやってこれほど早く解き明かしてしまったのか分からなかった。

「これはいいか？」ソーが静かに問う。ロキはどうしようもなく頷いた。

躊躇いがちに、ソーはロキの唇の端にキスをした。ロキはそれに顔を寄せ、裏切り者の体が頭を僅かに傾けてしまい、二人の唇が合わさった。ほんの一瞬のことではあったが、激しい電流がロキの足の爪先、骨の髄、魂にまで流れていった。

ソーが彼を見つめていた。大きく見開かれた瞳が月明かりの中でとても暗い色合いになっていたので、ロキにはその青がほとんど見えなかった。「今の感じ――」

「うん」ロキが吐息を漏らす。二人の周りで夜が静かになった。二人とも着ているTシャツでは寒すぎたし、尻が痺れてきた。ロキは身震いする。

「中に戻ったほうがいい」ソーが言った。

二人はロキの窓から長い手足とぎごちない角度で屋内に潜り込む。両親はずっと前に眠っていたので、二人は物音をたてないように就寝の準備をする。ほんの僅かな水の流れで歯を磨き、便器の脇の方に尿がかかるようにして、水が跳ねる音を最小限に留める。

二人は廊下で立ち止まる。片側にソーの部屋があり、その向かいにロキの部屋がある。

「それじゃあ、おやすみ」ロキは緊張のあまり汗ばんだ両手で腕をさすりながら、ようやく告げた。

ソーは彼を抱擁で包み込み、彼の両腕を体の横で押さえつけた。少しだけ身を引くことで、鼻先を合わせる。ロキはまだソーより数インチ背が低かったが、背丈があまり変わらなかったので、ソーは屈む必要がなかった。「いいか？」ソーが言って、ロキが頷くと、またキスをした。今度は一秒より長く続き、二人の唇が不慣れだが同時に慣れたパターンで互いの唇に対して動いた。「おやすみ」ソーが囁いた。

ロキは背後でドアの鍵をかける。机の上からローションを引っ掴むと、ペニスを片手に取り、達した時は兄のことを考えていた。


	2. ファーストタッチ

ソーはこれまでの人生、ずっと弟に恋していた。小さかった頃はそれが理解できていなかったが、今になって振り返ってみると明らかだった。ジュニア(高2)だった時、教師の一人がシナジー(相乗効果)の概念を、そして全体は部分の総和よりも大きくなるという現象について話し、その時ソーは『ああ、そうか』と思ったのだ。それは俺とロキを完璧に表している、と。個別であれば、彼らは撮るに足らない二つの原子がふらふらとそこら中にぶつかっているだけだった。共にあれば、太陽に匹敵するほどの発熱反応が生まれるのだ。

朝の五時半であり、ソーは両親が仕事へ向かうことでガレージのドアがゴロゴロと開いて閉じる音を聞いた。天井にある皹を見つめ、すっかり見慣れた道筋を目で追う。きっと記憶から描くことができるだろう。廊下に聞こえる軽い足音はロキも起きているということだ。ソーは昔からロキが歩く時、彼はただ地面の上を掠めているだけだと思っていた。その細い身体と夢想家の頭はソーのように彼を大地に縛り付けないのだと。トイレを流す音がした。

「なあ」ソーが呼びかけ、僅かに開いたドアの向こうまで声が届くことを祈った。足音が止まって、ドアが少し開き、緑の瞳が片方と黒い巻き毛が覗く。「来いよ」彼は毛布の角を持ち上げる。

ロキがやって来て隣に潜り込んだ。

「お前は何でこんなに冷たいんだ、夏なのに」ソーは言って、ロキの腕を擦る。ロキはTシャツとボクサーを履いており、肌は触れるとひんやりしていた。ソーはシャツを着ておらず、ラジエーターのように熱を発している。これもまた、二人がピッタリと合わさるところだ。

ロキはソーの顎の下に頭を押しつけ、彼の胸板に顔を寄せた。二人は七時に目覚まし時計に起こされる間で、また眠りに落ちた。

今日は昨日と同じく、朝食、それから朝の部活だった。ソーは美術のコミュニティカレッジの前にロキを降ろしてやると、そのままサッカーのために公園へ向かった。昼食の時間になる頃には、彼は汗だくでボロボロだった。

ロキが二人分のサンドイッチを作る間に、彼は冷たいシャワーを浴びた。カウンターに並んで立って食事をし、時折お互いの肩にぶつかっては微笑んでいた。ロキがサンドイッチを一つ食べる間にソーは三つも食べており、次に冷蔵庫を開けて牛乳を取ると、カートンから直接ゴクゴクと飲み始めた。

頭を後ろに投げ出している間、ロキがじっと彼の首を見つめているのが分かり、腹が嬉しげに捩った。

「昼寝は？」彼が尋ねると、ロキが言った。「もちろん」

地下室にあるソファはリビングにあるものより二倍は奥行きがあるので、そもそも地下室の方が涼しいこともあって、二人はアフガンを手に階下に下りて行った。

通常、午後に気絶する時は、ソファの片側にソーの頭が、そしてその反対側にロキの頭があるものだったが、この時は二人とも同じ方向を向くという暗黙の了解があった。ソーがソファの背もたれに背を押しつけるように横になり、ロキは再び彼の胸板に潜り込む。彼らはソーがロキの腰に腕を回した状態で眠りについた。

彼らは午後の太陽が動いて二人の顔を照らし、瞼の裏の世界を赤く光らせたことで目を覚ます。ロキはある時点で仰向けにひっくり返っていたようだ。ソーが大きくなっているため、こうして並べばロキの狭い肩幅をもってしても、ほとんど場所がなかったのでロキはまた横向きにあると、ソーに腕を回した。ソーは彼の背を大きく円を描くように撫で、ロキは僅かに身震いした。

ロキはソーの顎に軽くキスを、問いを投げかけ、そしてソーが嬉しげに口ずさむとまたキスをして、羽ばたく蝶の翅のように顎のラインに沿って動いた。

二人の唇がそっと合わさり、昨夜同様にあの電流が走った。ソーはそれが体内を駆けるのを感じた。乳首が硬く立ち上がり、ピリピリとする。心臓は不規則なリズムを刻んだ。シナジーだ、と彼は思った。

二人は長い間キスをして、見知った地形を新たな方法で探り、互いの顔を唇と舌と手で探索した。ロキは少し息を切らしており、ソーは彼の首筋が脈打っているのを見た。そこに唇を這わせれば、ロキが溜め息をつく。

「僕たち、何してるの？」ロキが囁く。

「愛し合ってる」ソーが言って、互いの鼻先を擦り合わせた。ロキが微笑む。チラリと歯を見せ、目元がくしゃりとした。

「何時？母さんと父さんが――」

「くそ」ソーが言って、ソファの背から携帯を引っ掴む。「あと三十分ある」彼はほっとして言った。

「唇が真っ赤だよ」

「お前のもな」

「だったら、僕たち――」

「ああ」

彼らはもう一度キスをして、絡み合っていた体を離した。

フリッガとオーディンが帰宅し、彼らは完璧に穏やかな、完璧に普通の夜を過ごした。ただ、ソーとロキは互いに視線を交わす度に、笑みがこぼれるのを止められなかった。ソーは二人の秘密が互いの間を繋ぐ煌めくコードとなって、どんどん大きく広くなっていくため、肉眼で見えないということに驚いてしまいそうになる。もしかしたら、彼らは原子のように化学結合を起こしたのかもしれない。

「あなたたち、今日は随分と機嫌がいいのね」フリッガが言って、ソーは肩を竦めるしかなかった。

「時々こんな日もあるんだよ」ロキが言った、全員が笑った。

両親は九時半に就寝し、残された兄弟は地下室に下りてテレビゲームで遊んだ。

ロキは床に座ってゾンビの首を刎ねており、ソーは彼を見つめていた。ボタンを激しく押しているロキの首筋がくっきりと浮き上がり、まるで画面で起きていることに影響があるかのようにコントローラーを大きく動かしている。集中しているうちに、歯の間から舌が覗いていた。

ソーが手を伸ばして、彼の手からコントローラーを奪った。

「ちょっと、なにすんだよ――」だが、次の瞬間にはソーが彼をキスして、文句を飲みこみ、ついには何も残らなくなった。ロキは床に溶けるように横たわり、ソーを一緒に引き摺り下ろした。

「ホントにもう眠ってると思う？」ロキが呟く。

「たぶんな。どうせ二人ともここまで下りてくることはない」

ソーはロキの上に覆い被さり、がっしりとした肉体で相手を潰さないよう心掛ける。ロキが両腕をソーの首に回し、片脚に足首を引っ掻けると、二人のペニスが互いを掠めた。

ソーは鋭く息を飲む。「ロキっ」彼は言った。これまでしてきたことは、抱き合ったり、キスしたりはまだ無垢なものだと言える。なんとなく。二人は昔から大抵の兄弟より近かった。そこでやめていれば、ソーは自分にこれがちょっと遊んでいただけだと言い聞かせることができる。兄弟愛の一環以上の意味はないのだと。

兄弟愛以上の意味が欲しかった。きっとロキもそうだ。しかし…

「うん」ロキは言って、腰を動かしてわざともう一度掠めた。ソーは呻く。

「ここからは後戻りできない」ソーが言った。

「後戻りしたくない」

「本気か？」

「あんたは？」

ソーは顔をロキの首筋に埋めた。相手の目を覗き込んでいては言えないセリフもあった。「俺はもう何年もお前が欲しかった」と、彼は認める。

ロキが彼の腕の中で硬直する。「本当？」ソーは彼の首筋で頷いた。

「したい」ロキが続ける。「でも、ちょっと怖い」

「だったら…」ソーの言葉が途切れる。ロキが彼の髪を撫でた。「だったら、自分で触るのはどうだ？二人一緒に」

「いいよ」ロキが言った。

二人はまたキスをする。最初は優しかったそれもすぐに熱がこもる。ロキが初めて舌を使った時、ソーは危うく変な声を出すところだった。ソーは上体を起こしてジーンズのボタンを外し、膝まで下げる間、下ではロキが自分のジーンズから身を捩っているところだった。

「する間、キスして」ロキが言った。

ソーはロキの上に屈みこむと、額を下げ、互いのペニスが二人の体に挟まれて硬くなっているところを見下ろした。

「うわ、凄い、ロキ」ソーが言った。「俺たちを見ろよ」

ロキも下を向いて、ゴクリと喉を鳴らした。

「こっち来て」彼は言った。ソーを引っ張り下ろしてキスをする。二人は互いに自慰をし始めた。ソーの先走りだけでは十分な潤滑にならなかったが、構わない。自分の体の下でロキが動くのが感じられ、そのことを考えただけで即座に達してしまいそうになる。程なくすると、器用に口付けすることができなくなり、二人とも互いの口内に向かって喘ぎ、息を吹き込むだけになった。

「ソー、僕、僕――」

「ああ、ああ、イケ」

ロキは小さな「んんっ」と共に背を反らし、真珠のような白濁を腹の上に蒔き散らした。それを見つめていたソーの中で高まっていた圧力が一気に解放され、彼もまたロキの腹の上に種を放っていた。

「くそ、これをどうやって拭けばいいんだ？」

「向こうにティッシュの箱があるよ」

「わかった、動くな」

ソーが彼を拭ってやり、ロキはクスクスと笑い始めた。

「凄いや、僕たちセックスの臭いがする」彼は言った。

ソーはロキに覆い被さるようにして脇に寝そべり、深く息を吸った。

「そうだな」

彼らはしばらくの間、呼吸が整い、瞼が落ち始めるまでその体勢のままでいた。

「これは本当なの？」ロキがようやく問う。

「ん。どういうことだ？」

「僕、夢を見てない？」

「確実に夢じゃない」ソーは言って、彼の脇腹を抓った。ロキは声をひっくり返らせて身を捩る。「だけど、そろそろベッドに入ったほうがいい」

彼らはそれぞれの部屋の外の廊下で再びキスを交わす。ソーはロキが一晩中彼と過ごせればよいのにと思ったが、かなり馬鹿な考えだということも分かっていた。「じゃあ、また明日の朝に」彼は代わりに告げる。「母さんと父さんが出ていった後、また俺のベッドに入ってこい」

ロキはチラリと笑みを見せた。「わかった」

その後、しばらくの間ソーはベッドに横たわっていた。外で風が強くなり始めているのが聞こえる。明日の朝に振りはじめるはずの雨の前触れだ。部屋の外にある木の枝が窓ガラスに当たって軋んだ音を立てている。ロキもまだ起きているだろうかと考える。

やがて、彼は眠りに落ちた。


	3. 大火

七月が流れてきて、どんなアルコールと比べても同程度酔わせてくる液状の太陽光の大波となった。両親は二人を午前中の様々な活動に参加させることで忙しくさせていたが、午後は彼らの自由であり、二人ともクラクラするまでそれを堪能した。

互いに触れ合った手でしっかりと扱き上げ、あるいは短く激しい動き、または捻るように捏ねて絶頂を与え合うようになるまで時間はかからなかった。

地下室にあるソファはあっという間にお気に入りの場所になり、ソーが初めてロキを口内に迎え入れたのもそこだった。ロキはほとんど即座に達して、驚いたソーが上体を起こすと精液が鼻に入ってきた。二人とも腹が痛くなるまで大笑いした。再び呼吸ができるようになると、ロキがお返しをしてきた。ソーの方がもう少しだけ長く持ち、達した時にはロキが全てを飲みこんだ。塩と石鹸とソーの味がした。一滴残らず悦んだ。

時折、彼らは両親が朝仕事で出かけた後にソーのベッドを使うこともあったが、大抵はただ眠るだけだった。

ロキのスケッチブックはソーの絵でいっぱいになった。元々、兄を絵のモデルにすることを避けてこなかったのだが、それまでそこになかった熱意が込められていた。横顔のソー、髪を耳に掛けて笑うソー、紙面から燃えるような眼差しを投げかけるソー、ソファで裸になったソー、ベッドで裸になったソー、床の上で裸になったソー。絵を描いていない時、ロキは罪証であるスケッチブックをベッドの下に突っ込んだ汚い洗濯物に覆われた箱の中の袋に突っ込んだうえで、さらに別の箱で隠していた。

日ごとにソーに対する愛情が強くなる一方で、ロキはそれが怖くなった。激しく、生々しく、貪欲に感じる。自分のコントロールの及ばないような。初めは蝋燭の灯火として始まったそれは、彼の中で山火事にまで成長してしまった。この大火の中で、二人とも迷ってしまったのではないかと恐れた。怖いと思う自分もいたが、そう思わない自分は二人でどこまで明るく輝けるか行けるところまで行きたい狂ったような欲望も抱えていた。

「愛してる」ロキは珍しく雨降る午後にソーに告げた。二人はソファの上でお互いに寄り添い合っていた。この頃にはこのソファのDNAの半分が彼らではないかと思えた。二人の皮膚の細胞や髪や精液が繊維の奥深くまで潜り込んでいるのだ。

「俺もお前を愛してる」ソーは軽く、明るく告げると彼の鼻のてっぺんにキスをした。

「違う、そうじゃなくて本当に、あなたを愛しているんだ」ロキが言った。「たくさん。たくさんのたくさん」

「ああ」ソーは彼をギュッとより強く引き寄せた。「解っている。俺もお前をたくさん愛してる。時々…息をするのも難しいほどにだ」

ロキはソーの胸板に顔を埋め込む。「一緒になれればいいのに」

「一緒にいるだろう」

「どういう意味で言ったか解ってるくせに」

ソーはロキの背中を撫でた。彼の手のあまりの大きさに、ロキは自分の厚みを完全に包み込めるのではないかと思った。彼の背骨の窪みを一つひとつ、ソーの指が辿ると身震いを止められそうになかった。

「一日一日をありのまま受け止めていくしかない」ソーは一拍置いて行った。「今のうちに、今を楽しむんだ」

「だけど、将来は？」ロキが囁く。「来月、兄さんが大学のために出て行ったら？その後は？」

「どうにかしてなんとかするさ」ソーはきっぱりと、話は終わったとでも言うように告げた。そして、こうして彼の腕の中で安全に守られ、愛されていれば、ロキはその言葉が真実だと振る舞うことができた。

しかし、疑惑を口にしたことで形と質量を得たそれは、ソーの腕の中にいない時にはロキの頭の中で大きな存在感を訴えた。八月が来て、毎日が更に熱くなったが、今まで程長くはなくなった。ロキの忍耐力も短くなってきている。ソーの出発日は冷蔵庫にぶら下がっているカレンダーに丸で囲まれており、それを見る度にロキは気分が悪くなった。できる限りキッチンを避けるようになり、落とさなくてよい体重を二キロも失った。そわそわとして落ち着かず、自分の皮膚が小さすぎるかのようだ。気が付けばソーを含めて誰に対しても噛みつくようになっていた。

ソーが出発する二日前、絶えられなくなったロキは風に当たるため、また屋根の上に逃げた。

今回はソーが探しに来なかった。ロキは頬を流れる苦々しい涙を拭った。一人きりになりたかったのだが、同時にソーに探しに来てもほしかった。その矛盾は理解していたが、だからと言って気分が良くなるわけでもなかった。

ようやく窓から部屋の中に戻ると、ソーが彼のベッドに腰掛けていた。

「やあ」ソーが言った。「俺も出て行こうと思ったんだが、お前が一人になりたがっているように見えたから。ここで待ってた」

当然だ。完璧なソーはどういうわけか、彼の中で競合していた望みを同時に叶えていたのだ。

ロキはわっと泣き出した。

「こんなことできない」彼は嗚咽を漏らす。ソーは彼の手を取ってベッドの上に引っ張り上げると、巨大でぬくぬくとした黄金のベアハグに彼を抱き込んだ。

「何ができないんだ、ロー」彼はそっと言った。

「僕たち…僕たち一緒にいられない。あんたは出て行くし、僕は残る。それに、なんといっても僕たちは兄弟なんだから、こんなこと誰にも受け入れられない、そんなのどうやってできる、間違ってる、間違ってる、全部間違ってる」あまりに激しく泣いているため、息をするのもままならない。

「だめだ、違う、ベイビー、スウィートハート」ソーは意味を成さない言葉を彼の耳元で囁きながら髪を撫でた。「うまくいく。絶対にうまくいくんだ。お前も俺に会いに大学に来ればいい。ルームメイトのことは追い出すし、俺だって休暇の度、たまには週末だけでも帰ってくるし、だから頼むロキ、こんな風に泣くな、お願いだ」語尾の方ではソーの声も詰まっているかのようだ。

「知られたくない秘密のままでいたくない」ロキはしゃくり上げた。「兄さんのものになりたい。兄さんも僕のものになってほしい」

「俺はお前のものだ、いつだって」ソーが誓った。「他の誰のものにもならない。お前だけだ」二人は互いにしがみつき合って一緒に前後に揺れた。「お前を何よりも愛している。お願いだ、どうか俺と別れないでくれ」

そしてそれは苦しかった、とても苦しかったが、同時に気持ちも良かった。この、野性的な愛は。ロキはソーにキスで頬から涙を拭ってもらい、二人してベッドに倒れ込むと、必死に互いに両手を這わせた。将来のことは考えないようにした。そんなことをすると、煙の臭いしかしないのだから。

二日後にソーが去り、ロキは全ての色が彼の下を去ったように感じた。まるで彼らもソーのことが恋しいのか、木々が赤や黄金に色替えしたがロキの人生における他の全ては色褪せてしまった。いつも雨ばかりになった。ロキは初め、それがあまりに雰囲気に合っていたので、その事実にさえ気づかなかった。だが、絶え間ないぽつ、ぽつ、ぽつりにやがてうんざりしてしまった。

高校最後の一年は面倒だった。これまでずっと一年上には兄がいて、いつも彼の軌道に引き込まれていたので、そのしつこい引力がないと迷子になってしまった気分だ。自分のことを宇宙へと回転しながら吸い込まれていく孤独な衛星として思い浮かべる。宿題に後れを出さなかったのも、それだけが注目されない理由となったから。彼は誰とも話さなかった。

ソーがいなくなって最初の一週間は、毎晩寝落ちするまでテキストのやり取りをした。ロキはベッドに横たわり、携帯のスクリーンに顔を照らし出された。きっとソーも同じようにしており、そのごつごつした頬も青い光で柔らかく照らされているところを想像する。百マイルも離れた所にいるのに、二人とも同じことを同じ時にしていると考えると安心できた。

その後、ソーも忙しくなってテキストメッセージが入ってこなくなった。ロキはパニックに陥らないよう努力をしたが、頭に浮かぶのは素晴らしく美しい兄がほとんど監視されていない寮の中で他の思春期のティーンに過去緒まれているところしかなく、吐きたくなった。どうやって競うことができるだろう？ロキは痩せっぽちで骨っぽく、向こうではなくここに居て、ソーは彼の兄なのだ、まったく。

ソーは秋休みのために帰ってきた。ロキは吐き気がするほど緊張していた。ドライブウェイでソーの車のタイヤが砂利を踏みしめる音がした時、両親はまだ職場にいたので、彼が家に入ってくるなりロキはほとんど彼の腕に飛び込んでいた。ソーの腰に両脚を回し、ソーの首に両腕を回し、ソーの顔中にキスの雨を降らせるまでに相手の香りを嗅ぐ余裕さえほとんどなかった。ソーも彼をしっかりと抱きしめた。

「ああ、ロー、お前が恋しくて仕方なかった」ソーは言って、ロキの顔中に猫のように頬や額、頭を押しつけては擦りつけてきた。

彼らはキッチンを出ることもできなかった。ソーはロキを降ろすとそのまま下がり、彼のズボンを床まで下ろしてそのペニスを一度べろりと大きく舐めてから口に含んだ。ロキはソーの髪に手をやって鷲掴みにした。

ソーが帰宅していた間、二人は五分と互いの傍を離れることがなかった。

彼が再び去った時は、もっと辛かった。


	4. Chapter 4

共に暮らしてきた十七年間、ソーとロキは一週間以上互いの傍を離れていることがなかったため、ソーはこれまで弟を恋しく思う機会が与えられなかった。それを一気に体験するため取っておくものではなかったと思い始めている。

ロキを恋しく思うのは、全身に渡って経験するものだった。唇と舌と歯はロキの首筋の曲線をはっきりと憶えている。両腕はロキの占める空間の正確な大きさを憶えている。皮膚はロキの肌の感触と滑りを憶えている。生物学101で肉体が表皮層の全てを二十七日間で完全に再生すると学び、ソーは程なくすればロキに触れられた皮膚が少しも残らないのだと悟って、危うく授業中に泣きそうになった。

ソーは中毒者でロキが彼のドラッグだった。また家に帰れる日がまで指折り数える。

友達が数人できた。ファンドラルとホーガンは同じくフレッシュマンで隣の部屋で一緒に生活しており、廊下の先の部屋に住んでいるシフを加えた四人はジムのウェイトルームを独占しがちだった。彼らはそこで大学五年目であるスーパーシニアのヴォルスタッグと出会い、彼は煩かったが面白く、気が付けば彼らと一緒に過ごすようになっていた。ソーは考え込む自分の頭から抜け出せるよう、彼らと過ごす時間を喜んだ。汗を掻いて笑っている時は考えてはいなかった。

感謝祭が訪れて、ソーは家までの距離をスピード違反して帰った。ロキの姿を見たとたん、愕然としてしまう。通常、入念にストレートにされているはずの髪は長すぎ、カールを描きすぎ、野性的すぎた。目の下の隈は黒すぎて、痣に見える。ロキのシャツの裾を上げれば、あばら骨を数えることができるだろう。まるで、ソーが大きくなったのと同じ割り合いでロキが小さくなったかのような、奇妙な質量の転換が起きたかのようだった。ソーは弟の体に自分の健康の幾らかを注ぎ込もうとするかのように、ロキを抱き寄せた。

「ボロボロじゃないか」彼は言った。ロキの肩甲骨が竦める動きをするのが感じられる。

「ボロボロの気分だから」

「母さんと父さんは帰ってるのか？」

「まだ。だけどすぐにでも帰ってくるはず」

ソーは彼にキスをして、その吐息を飲みこんだ。ロキの唇が震えるのを感じる。「どうしたんだ、ロー？」

「ソー、僕…」

しかし、ガレージドアが開く音に、二人は火傷をしたかのように互いから飛びのいた。

フリッガが夕食を作る間、オーディンとロキは別の部屋でテレビを見ている。

「母さん」ソーはロキに聞こえないよう、なるべく声を落として言った。「ロキ、大丈夫なのか?なんか…」ソーは両手を振って声を途切れさせた。

フリッガはまるで壁を透視できるかのようにリビングの方を見やった。「ロキは…不幸せなんだわ」彼女はついにそう言った。「理由を教えてくれないけれど」溜め息をつき、彼女は野菜を切り続けた。「これを鍋に入れてちょうだい」

彼女はしばし、黙り込んだ。ソーは自分の足の間に見えるリノリウムを凝視し、顔をしかめる。

「ティーンの頃は大変だったと憶えているから、少しスペースをあげようとしているんだけどね。あの子は昔からあなたより引っ込み思案だったし。でも、せめてもっと食べてくれることだけは願ってる。あなた、あの子を説得できないかしら」

ロキは夕食時、彼と視線を合わせようとしなかった。ロキとは違い、ソーはストレスを感じると過食する傾向にあるので、皿に山盛りの料理を乗せる。

ロキが立ち上がると、ソーは彼を追いかけようと立ち上がった。母親が彼の手を掴み、小さな笑みと共に短く力を込めた。

ソーはロキの部屋で、ベッドに横たわって天井を見つめる弟を見つけた。後ろ手にドアを閉じて鍵をかける。ロキはソーに背を向けて横を向いた。

「やめて」彼は言った。

「何を止めろって？」ソーは無力な気持ちで尋ねる。

「わかんない。全部」

ソーは彼の隣に座ると、躊躇いがちな手をその背に置いた。

「僕たち、何がおかしいんだろう？」ロキが囁く。

「どういう意味だ？」

「馬鹿なこと言わないで」

ソーは溜め息をつく。「俺たちは何もおかしくはない」

「どうしてそんなことが言えるんだ？」ロキは締めつけられるような声で言った。「僕――くそ。話せない。ほら」

彼は立ち上がってクローゼットへ向かうと、一番上の棚の後ろの方をまさぐり、日記を取り出した。それからそれをソーに放り投げる。「最後のページを読んで」彼は言った。「笑うなよ」

ソーは本の表紙を後ろから捲り、ロキの細く斜めになった文字で書かれた最後のエントリーを見つけた。

『ソーが明日帰ってくる。叫びたいし泣きたいし吐きもしたいかもしれない。

『彼がいない間に色々と考えていた。彼を愛しているのは解っている。だけど、彼は僕の兄さんだから、愛していて当然だ。

『僕は彼に恋していると理解している。この社会でも、他のどんな社会でも近親相姦が受け入れられることはないってことも分かっている。

『ついに言った。近親相姦。信じられない。

『自分の兄と恋に落ちるなんて、どうやって心の対処をしていけばいいんだ？

『彼がこの家を出る時はいつも辛くて仕方ない。彼がここに居ても辛い。それが続かないことを知っているから。だって正直、僕たちにどんな未来があるって言うんだ？最良のシナリオはこの先一生犯罪者のようにこそこそと過ごすこと。最悪のシナリオでは、僕たちがどんな成功を収めようと、それが水の泡となって勘当されたり追放されたり、リンチに遭うかもしれない。

『食べることができない。眠ることができない。書くことだって辛うじてできてるだけ。どんな絵を描いても全部あの人の馬鹿な顔だけ。健康的じゃない。僕は健康的じゃない。僕たちは健康的じゃない。

『僕は昔からちょっと精神的におかしかったかもしれないけど、まさかこれほどの腐敗が自分の中にあるとは思っても見なかった。そこにソーを引きずり込むことはできない。彼は幸せで普通の恋人を作るべきだ。家族を作るべきだ。子供たちと奥さんか旦那さんか、どんな欲しい相手でもいい。ていうか、ソーってそもそも女の子が好きなのかも分からない。そんなことも分からないなんて。

『とにかく。僕は四六時中最低の気分だ。そして、この関係だか何だか分からない何かを続ける限り、決して良くはならない。だからぐだぐだ言わないで正しいことをしなければいけない。したくないけど、しないといけない。ああ、絶対に辛い』

読み終える頃にはソーは泣き始めており、ロキも泣いていた。

「分からない？」ロキが言った。

「嫌だ」ソーは首を振る。「嫌だ、嫌だ、嫌だ。頼む」

「もう止めないと」ロキは懇願するように言った。「こんな僕たちに未来はない」

ソーは立ち上がり、ロキを胸元に掻き集めた。

「だけど、愛してるんだ」ソーが言った。

「それじゃあ、足りないんだ」ロキが囁く。

ソーは地面が足下で割れて二人纏めて飲みこまれればいいと思った。同時に熱くも寒くも感じられ、汗が湧き出て視界が狭まった。

「嫌だ」彼はまた言った。

「止めなきゃ」ロキは穏やかだがしっかりと告げた。

「俺…俺、もう一回だけキスしてもいいか？」

「それは――」ロキは言いかけたが、ソーがすでに彼に激しく、必死な口づけを贈っていた。ロキは一瞬それに溶け込むようだったが、すぐにソーを押し返していた。

「出て行って」彼は震える声で言った。「行って」

ソーは再びロキに腕を伸ばしたが、ロキはその手を振り払った。

「これ以上難しくしないで」ロキが言った。ソーは頬に涙を流しながら、その場に立ち尽し続けていたが、やがてロキが彼の胸板を押しやった。「出てけってば！」彼が怒鳴る。「一人にしてくれよ！あっち行け！」

ソーは自室の鍵を閉め、体内の涙が枯れるまで泣き続けた。廊下の向こうからは同じことをするロキの泣き声が聞こえた。


	5. 家族の問題

続く月日をクリスマスに至るまで、ロキはどうにかして自分の惨めな残骸を引きずり回した。人生でこれほどクリスマス気分が低かったことはなかった。それこそ、サンタが本当はいないと知った年でさえ、これほど酷くなかった。

ソーと別れるためには掻き集められるだけの勇気が必要で、大きな金髪の熊のような兄が泣き始めた時、ロキは危うく全部取り消すところだった。だが、これは二人のどちらにとっても良いことだ。そうなのだ。

そうなのだ。

ロキは爪を黒く塗り、アイライナーを塗るようになった。ユーチューブのメイクアップチュートリアル動画をとり憑かれたように見るようになった。少し気を紛らわすことができた。

携帯にはソーからの未読メッセージが七十六件もあった。

常に眩暈がした。ろくに食事をとらないからだと解っている。でもどうでも良かった。食べ物はすでに痙攣を起こしている胃をさらに悪化させるため、できるだけ少量を食べるようにしていた。

彼が誰も彼も避けていることをシギュンが突きつけてきたので、彼はついに折れて何度か彼女に連れ出された。楽しくなかったが、楽しくないわけでもなかった。彼女はかっこいい男の子たちを彼に指し示し、ロキは彼らの美的要素を把握はしても、興味は湧かなかった。いつかまたその気になる日が来るのか、それとも自分はもう壊れてしまったのだろうか。

ソーがクリスマス休暇で帰省すると、ロキは過去いつもやっていたように彼を玄関で出迎えることはしなかった。一日中シギュンとモールに出掛けて、彼女の車の中でマリファナを吸って、スムージーを飲んで、化粧品を買って、ペット店で仔犬と遊んで、映画を観た。

ロキが帰宅した頃にはソーの部屋のドアが閉まっており、それに安心すると同時に残念にも感じた。

彼は翌朝、朝食の時になってようやくソーの姿を見た。心の準備ができていると思っていたが、彼の姿を目の当たりにした瞬間、赤く熱された剣で貫かれたような気分だった。オレンジジュースをグラスに注ぐと、ほとんど逃げるようにキッチンを駆け去る。その間もソーの視線が後頭部を焼き付けるかのようだった。

両親のためにも、クリスマスの朝は二人とも何気ない振舞いをした。ロキは自分たち以外を騙せているのだろうかと疑問に思った。

やがて、クリスマスの数日後、ソーが彼を待ち伏せした。フリッガとオーディンは仕事でいない。ロキは家を抜け出すために地下室の裏口を使うようになっていたのだが、今回はソーが彼を待ち受けており、外へ通じるドアを六フィート三インチの長身を一寸残らず利用して遮っていた。

「通らせてもらうよ」ロキは呟き、彼を押し退けて出て行こうとした。だがソーは不動であり、彼の行く手を阻む大岩であった。「クソ野郎なことすんなよ」ロキが言った。

ソーの目があまりに青い。まるで磁石のようにロキの目を引き寄せる。

「それ…いいと思う」彼はロキの顔を示して言った。「お前に似合っている」

ロキは彼を凝視した。

「お願いだから、俺を避けるのを止めてくれ」ソーが言った。ロキはあまりに硬く強張っていたため、無へと破裂してしまいそうな、あるいはその場に頽れてしまいそうな気がしたので、さらに強く歯を食いしばり、突き進もうとした。

「それはできない」彼は言った。「動かないなら、玄関から出る」

「待ってくれ」ソーの冷静な面持ちにひびが入る。「俺はただ…お前に会いたいんだ。俺たちは…もう一つの関係になるよりもずっと長く、親友だったじゃないか。頼む」

ロキは自分の目が和らぐのを感じた。「自分で言ってたじゃないか。後戻りはできないって」

ソーは深呼吸した。「だけど代わりに…前へ進むことはできないか？」

ロキは鼻で嗤う。「それ、いったいどういう意味さ？」

「分から――俺はただ――」ソーは苛立って髪に指を通した。「お前は俺に会いたいと思わないのか？」

「思うに決まってる」

「だったら――」

「恋しがっても意味がないんだ。この惨めな地球にある他のどんなものよりもあんたを愛してたって意味がないんだ。何も意味がないんだ、だってこれはどう足掻いても無理――」

ソーの唇が自分の唇に重なったことで、言葉を終えることなく飲みこまざるを得なかった。ロキは悲鳴を上げたかった。ソーの胸板を拳で叩き、ここではないどこかにいたかった。だがそれよりも、これが欲しかった。ソーは彼を壁に押しつけると熱い口付けで首筋を辿り、ロキの両脚を持ち上げて腰に回した。ロキはソーの肩に爪を食い込ませると、喘ぎ声を噛み殺した。

二人とも、階段から小さく息を飲む声を聴いて、凍りついた。

彼らの母親だった。

「今日は早く帰ってきたの」彼女は呆然と言った。「私ちょっと。いいわ」彼女はロボットのようにぎごちなく踵を返すと、その背後でドアが勝手に閉じるに任せた。

悲嘆と羞恥が津波のように襲いかかって来て、彼は溺れた。

「ロー、ベイビー、息をしろ」ソーが言って、ロキは自分が過呼吸に陥っていることに気が付いた。ソーのシャツを掴むと、額をその胸板に押しつける。耳の中で心臓の激しい鼓動が鳴った。

「信じられない」彼は何度もその言葉を繰り返した。ソーが彼の背を撫でている。その手の感触が唐突に耐えられなくなって、ロキはソーを押し返すとドアまで転げるように逃げて、捻るように開けた。

あまりにひどく手が震えるので、車のエンジンをかけるのにさえ苦労した。ソーが彼の後を追いかけてきたが、ロキはドライブウェイに鋭い音を立てながら発進し、逃げ出した。

運転する間も、脳味噌は絶え間ない雑音に満ちていた。

気が付けば、湖に来ていた。凍っていたが、頭の中ではまだ湿った藻類広がる淡水の臭いが残っていて、それに心が落ち着いて、地に足がつくような気がした。岸辺に腰を下ろし、震えながら小石を湖に投げてはそれが氷の表面を滑る様子を眺めた。魚は眠るのだろうか？彼らの冷たく暗い世界に注ぎ込まれる光や音は、氷によって変わるのだろうか？そこに氷があること自体、彼らは知っているのだろうか？ロキは魚になってみたいと、冷たい水の底で水草や小さなエビと共に漂い、兄弟なんてものなど幸福にも知らずに過ごせたらいいだろうと思った。

腰の傍で携帯がブルブルと震える。当然、ソーだ。ロックスクリーンに彼のメッセージがポップアップして現れた。

『どこにいるんだ俺たち心配で仕方ない頼むから帰ってこい母さんは怒ってない』

ロキは舌を歯に押しつけて音を立てると、携帯も湖に投げ入れようかと考える。代わりに、彼は太陽が沈み始め、空をオレンジとピンク色に染め上げるまでその場に留まった。体の外側も内側同様に冷たく硬くなるまで留まった。ソーへの恋愛感情が山火事のように感じられた頃を思い出し、なんて皮肉だろうと思った。結局本当にすべて焼き尽くされ、残されたのは凍える抜け殻だけなのだ。

ブルブル。

『父さんが帰ってきた。たぶん、母さんが話した。怒っているようには見えない。ただ疲れているみたいだ』

『父さんが俺たちに話したいことがあるらしいけど、お前もその耳で聞く必要があるって』

『ロキ頼む』

『大丈夫か』

『家に帰って来たくなくても、せめて無事かどうか教えてくれ』

ロキは文章が意味をなさなくなるまで携帯を凝視した。ようやく、彼は『大丈夫』と記入して送信ボタンを押した。

即座にソーの返事が返ってきた。

『:) :) :)ありがとう』

『愛してる』

『本当だ。母さんと父さんは大丈夫だ』

『約束する』

ロキは更に一時間、ぐるぐると運転して回った。ドライブスルーでタコスを買って、駐車場で食べた。家に帰りたくなかったが、他にどうすれば良いのかも分からなかった。数ブロック離れた所に車を停めて、地下室から家の中に忍び込むのが良案だと思ったのだが、ソーはどうやら彼の心が読めるようで、俯いた頭を抱え、顔を髪で隠してそこで待っていた。

ロキが入ってくるなり顔を上げ、部屋中を照らすような笑みに破顔した。ロキは膝から崩れ落ちそうになった。

「帰ってきたんだな」ソーが言った。ロキの手を掴み、上階へ引っ張る。「おいで、二人ともリビングで待ってる」

ロキは手を引き放し、階段に足を植えた。

「僕――ちょっと待って」

ソーは彼の一段上に立って、その額にキスをした。「大丈夫だ。約束する」

ロキは目を閉じて身震いした。ソーのことは突き放したほうがいいと分かっていながらも、自分にこの心地良さを許すのが気持ち良くて、とてもではないが必要な苛立ちを呼び覚ませなかった。

「わかった」

二人はしばしの間、額を合わせたままその場に佇み、やがてロキは強引に呼吸を落ち着けることができた。

「わかった」

ソーは再び彼の手を取ると、上階へ導いた。ロキは手を放してもらおうとしたが、ソーは手に力を込めるだけだった。

「大丈夫だと言っただろ」彼が言った。

オーディンとフリッガはソファに腰かけ、テーブルの上にフォトアルバムを広げていた。ソーの言った通りだった。オーディンは疲れたように見える。フリッガは二人に笑みを向けたが、目元までは届いていなかった。

「私の素晴らしい息子たち」彼女は言った。「こちらへいらっしゃい」

彼女はフォトアルバムを二人へ向けた。「あなたたちにはこれを見せたことはなかったわ」彼女はそっと告げる。「気を付けて見てごらんなさい」

アルバムはソーが赤ん坊だった頃の写真ばかりが何ページも続いた。彼は丸々と太った赤ん坊だったようで、むっちりした腕のせいで線の入った手首は人形の手をはめ込んだように見える。ページをめくるうちに、二人の目の前でソーが上体を起こして座ることを学び、立ち上がり、歩き出すところを見た。アルバムはソーの一歳の誕生日と疲れたように見えるフリッガがケーキの後で黒髪の赤ん坊を抱えて立っているところで終わっていた。

「気が付いた？」彼女はそっと尋ねる。

「何に？」ソーが言ったが、ロキは慌ててページを逆戻りし、フリッガが映っている写真の一つひとつで手を止めた。どれを見ても彼女は細く、普通のサイズと形をしていた。

「妊娠してなかった」ロキが平たく言った。

「そうよ」フリッガはほとんど音を立てずに唇を動かし、首を振った。

「だけど、それじゃあつまり――」ソーが言った。

「そうだ」オーディンがその夜初めて口を開いた。「ロキは養子だ」


	6. 衝突

ソーは歓喜が身の内に沸き起こり、シュワシュワとした泡となって破裂するのを感じたが、それは顔面蒼白のロキがよろよろとキッチンへ向かうのを見るなり、彼の顔に浮かんだ笑みと同時に唐突に萎んでいた。戸口の向こうから吐くような音がする。腕に掛けられたフリッガの手が、ソーが彼の下へ駆けつけるのを止めた。

「私が行こう」オーディンが言った。「私から話を聞くべきだろう」

ソーとその母親は手をきつく握り合わせたままソファに座っていた。向こうの部屋から声がしていたが、その内容まではっきりとは聞こえなかった。空気がぎごちなく、緊張していた。電灯でさえ、間違った光を放っているかのようで、普段はそこに無い影を生み出し、ソーがそれまで気づいたことのない床の塵や傷を照らし出していた。

「俺も養子なのか？」ソーが尋ねる。どこかで答えが是であることを望んでいた。両親は血を分けた子を設けられなかったのだと。ロキと彼はこの経験を共有できるのだと。

「いいえ」フリッガが言った。彼女は彼の手を親指でさすった。

「そうか」

キッチンから、皿でいっぱいのカウンターを誰かが叩いたかのような音がした。ソーはしばし耳を澄ませてみたが、まだ会話の内容は分からなかった。

「どうして？」彼が尋ねる。

「あなたを妊娠していた時、とても大変だった。お医者さんたちは私にまた妊娠するのは自殺も同然だと言ったわ」フリッガは鼻を啜り、天井を見上げた。「でも、私たちの家族がこれで終わりだとは思えなくて、あなたのお父さんが出張先から赤ちゃんをつれて戻って来た時、私はあまり疑問を口にしなかった」

「母さんはいつも俺たちが年子だって言ってた」

「そうね」

「どうして初めから本当のことを教えてくれなかったんだ？」

「重要なことだと思わなかったの。ロキに疎外感を味わってほしくなかった」

「なら、どうして今になって明かしたんだ？」

「理由は解っているでしょう」

ソーはキッチンから漂うロキの声音が跳ね上がったのを聞いて、怯んだ。

「母さん、俺――」

「あなたたち二人が普通の兄弟よりも愛情表現が多かったのは昔から分かっていたわ。嬉しいとは言えない。けれど、驚いてもいないの。私たちは、あなたたちに…血の繋がりがないと知れば、助けになるんじゃないかと思ったの」

ソーは喉が締まるのを感じた。

「たとえ血の繋がりがあったとしても、俺のあいつに対する気持ちは変わらない」

「ええ、分かっているわ。だから…だから、あなたたちに話そうと思ったのよ」

「ごめん」彼はなんとか口にした。歯を食いしばっていたために顎が痛かった。

ロキが部屋にまた飛び込んできて、今や怒鳴り声を上げており、目には涙を湛え、声はすっかり鼻声になっていた。

「…どれだけ僕のことを愛してるって主張しても、僕の扱いが難しくなった途端に『どうせ本当は血の繋がりなんかないんだから』だって！？そんなのクソ食らえ！ファック！あんたなんかクソ食らえ！」

ロキは廊下にあるホックからコートをひったくると、扉の方に後退した。

「違う、ロキ――」オーディンが言っている。

「お前ら全員僕に近づくなよ」ロキは震える声で言って、まるで彼らを物理的に止められると思っているかのように片手を突き出していた。「僕は出て行く」ソーは彼の方に一歩進み出たが立ち止まり、ロキは眉毛を逆V字に持ち上げて彼に縋るような眼差しを一度だけ向けてから、後ろ手で扉を勢いよく閉めて行った。

翌日は土曜日であり、ソーはその日両親を避け、ロキへ返事のないテキストメッセージを送り続けた。人生がほとんどいつも通り進むという事実が、彼がまだ食べたり用を足したり眠ったりする必要があること自体が非現実的で奇妙な気がする。ロキがようやく返事を送ってきた。

『いい加減にしてくれ』

『僕は大丈夫、別に自殺願望はない』

『シギュンのとこにいる』

『ほっといてくれ』

ソーはあまりに強烈な安堵感を覚えたために、頭がくらくらするほどだった。

冬休みがゆっくりと過ぎていく。ソーはあれから数日後にロキが衣類や携帯の充電器、そして他に幾つかの物を回収しにこっそり忍び込んだとある程度確信していたが、それ以外で彼が顔を見せることはなかった。

父親は常に厳しい面持ちをするようになった。母親は泣き続けた結果顔が腫れている。ソーは彼らと話したくもなければ、二人とも歯をガタガタ言わせるまで揺さぶってやりたい以外は関わりたくもなかった。『俺たちをこんな風にしたのはお前らのせいだ』と彼は怒鳴りたかった。その真偽のほどは関係なかった。

ロキが養子だったと知っていれば、何かが違っていたのだろうか？彼がロキを愛しているのは兄弟でもいいと思ったのか――それとも、兄弟だからだったのか。

その考えに混乱し、苦痛でもあり、ソーはそれを直ちに頭から追いやった。

一月の終わりには大学に戻る必要があり、気を紛らわせることを喜んだ。授業に興味が湧かなくなったが、少なくともロキを恋しがる以外にすることができた。またファンドラル、ホーガン、ヴォルスタッグとシフとつるみ始め、自分が普通の問題を抱える普通の男として振舞い、下品なジョークに笑い、教授への文句を漏らし、夜更かししすぎて朝の授業で居眠りするのは心地よかった。家にいる時は何をしていても弟の不在を突きつけられたが、ここではもう少しだけ呼吸が楽になった。

未だに、ほぼ毎日ロキにメッセージを送っている。返事が来ることはない。ソーは果たしてロキがそれらを呼んでいるのかも分からなかったが、それでも送り続けた。そうしないのは無理だった。

オーディンが真実を明かした瞬間に感じた喜びを今も覚えている。それが全て問題ないのだと、二人が一緒に居られることを意味しているのだと強い希望を抱いて。当然、直後には羞恥心が続いた。明らかにロキを押し潰したものに対して喜びを抱いたことへの羞恥心が。しかし、彼はその喜びの記憶を追い、痙攣する指でそれを掴もうとし、いずれロキも同じ結論に至って彼の元へ戻ってくることを願わずにいられない。

永遠に終わってしまったかもしれない可能性は考えるにも値しなかった。

冬を通して春になるまでソーは両親を無視し続け、ロキは彼を無視し続けた。五月の頭に授業も終わり、それから期末試験まで一週間の煉獄がある。

彼は眠るには興奮しすぎて、最後の期末試験のため徹夜で勉強した。その直後に運転して帰宅する手筈になっていた。夏休みに入るので、その日の午後には寮が閉まる。このため、ここに残って昼寝をしたくてもできないのだ。

ハイウェイは催眠的で瞼が何度も下りてきた。ハイウェイの休憩施設で停まり、一番大きなサイズのコーヒーを買い、不快なほど大音量でラジオをかけて、エアコンも最大限につける。カフェインが入り、煩く、寒い。

それでも足りなかった。

実家から二十マイルほどのところで居眠り運転をして、時速七十五マイルでガードレイルに突っ込んだ。


	7. 視点

ロキはひんやりとした車の窓ガラスに額を預け、目を閉じた。シギュンが運転している。彼女は視線を寄越さずに彼に手を伸ばし、その脚をギュッと握ったので、彼女の気遣いに感謝してロキはそれに手を重ねた。その朝は雨が降っており、何もかもが静かだった。不思議と冷静な気持ちで、頭は空っぽ、タイヤが蹴上げる水飛沫の音、ターンシグナルのカチカチとする音、バックシートでコロコロと転がる空のペットボトルの静かな音で満たされたシャボン玉の中で浮いているかのようだ。

「角を曲がった所にスタバがあるわ」シギュンがようやく口を開く。「そこなら無料WiFiがある。迎えに来てほしいって言われるまで、そこで待ってるわね？」

ロキは頷いた。

「ぴったり三分で迎えに行けるから」

「ありがとう」

彼女はまた彼の脚を握り、それから病院の入口へとハンドルを切った。

「はい」彼女は真剣に告げた。「好きなだけ時間をかけていいからね。携帯の充電器も持ってきたし、私は大丈夫だから」

ロキは薄い笑みを浮かべ、片腕で彼女を抱擁した。「君が一番だ」彼は言って、その声音にできるだけ温もりを含めた。自分自身の耳には素っ気なく聞こえたが、シギュンはそれでも微笑み返してくる。

病院の廊下はどれも同じに見え、デスクにいた女性が道順を教えてくれたにもかかわらず、ロキはソーの部屋を探す間に迷子になるところだった。最後の角を曲がったところで、廊下に立って話し合うオーディンとフリッガの姿を見つけた。喉がカラカラに乾いた。

フリッガが先に彼の姿に気づき、打たれたような顔をして彼に向き直った。

「ロキ、ダーリン」彼女は涙ぐんで言った。

オーディンの声音はニュートラルだ。「来てくれることを祈っていた」

「あんたのために来たんじゃない」ロキはできるだけ悪意を込めて言った。

「ロキ、あなたのお父さんと私は――」

ロキの胸中で何かが弾けた気がした。「僕の父さんじゃない」彼は唸る。「失礼」

二人を押し退けるようにソーの部屋に入り、彼らの顔を見る勇気はなかった。目の前の光景を見たとたんピタリと立ち止まり、怒りの全てが足の裏からまっすぐ零れ出て肉体を離れ、後に突然の虚無を残していった。

ソーは眠っていた。誰かが不器用な手つきで彼の髪を低いポニーテールに纏めており、腫れた鼻と黒く痣になった両目を露わにしていた。ガウンの前が僅かに開いており、ロキの目には彼の胸まで紫色に染まっているのが見え、彼の左腕は手の甲から肘までギプス包帯で巻かれていた。ベッドの横手にある機械がピッピッと、あるいはカチカチと静かな音を立てている。即座にロキの目に涙が浮かび、ジャケットの裾でそれを拭う。心の中のソーはとても大きい。身体的にはもちろんのこと、彼の放つエネルギー、雰囲気やオーラなど、どんなふうに呼ぶかはともかく、大きいのだ。ソーが部屋にいる時、彼はその全てを埋め尽くす。そしてここにいる彼はとても小さく、病院のベッドの上でひどく脆く見え、間違った光景として映っていた。

ベッドの横に椅子があったのでロキは腰を下ろし、ソーの右手を取って指を組み合わせた。

「ねえ」彼は囁く。

ソーが僅かに身動ぎし、ロキは手に力を込めた。

「ねえ」もう一度言う。

ソーの唇が割れ、目が僅かに開くと焦点が合っていなかったが、やがてロキに視線を向けたとたんに突然鋭くなり、直後には顔を輝かせては怯んでおり、ロキはソーの手を顔まで引き寄せるとそれを口づけと涙で覆った。

「大丈夫だ」ロキが嗚咽を漏らす。「ああ、大丈夫なんだ」

「来てくれたのか」ソーが言って、ロキの髪をその顔から押しやった。「来てくれたのか？俺は夢を見ているのか？」

「いるよ」

「来てくれるとは――というか、来てくれるかは――」

ロキの胸が締め付けられた。ソーは愛情や忠義、怒りなどの強く決定的な感情からできている。疑念のような忍び寄っては諦めるような感情ではなく。そして、ロキは自分がその原因だと分かっていたので、己を憎んだ。

「ごめんなさい」彼は言った。「本当にごめんなさい。来なきゃ――もちろん、来たに決まってる」

「ベイビー」ソーはどうしようもなく言って、それから「くそ、すまん、癖だ。俺は――」

「シーッ」ロキは言ってソーのベッドに上がると彼の隣に横たわり、自分の肘に顔を乗せた。

ソーは衝撃を受けたようだ。「人に見られる」

「もうそんなことどうでもいい」

「これは確実に夢だな」ソーが言った。

「あなたを失うところだった」ロキは言って、痣に触れないよう気を付けて右手の指先でソーの頬をなぞった。「痛くないところで触ってもいい場所はある？」

「どこもかしこも痛い。だけど、そこなら触り続けてもいいぞ」

「じゃあ、こっちは？」ロキは囁き、ソーの唇に優しい指を当てた。

「ロキ」ソーは惨めでボロボロな面持ちで言った。

「もう少しであなたを失くすところだった」ロキは繰り返し言った。「失くして…失くしてないよね、僕？これまでのことを思えば…もう僕のことなんていらないって思われても分かるよ」

「この馬鹿」ソーは言って、彼にキスをした。

ロキは憐れっぽい声を上げ、ソーの顔に手を添えてより近くに引き寄せた。過去半年間、彼はこの物理的な愛情表現をひどく恋しく思っていたが、何よりも兄を恋しがっていた。

「交通事故だけでお前を取り戻せるって知っていれば、何ヶ月も前に事故ってたのに」ソーは微笑んで言った。

「信じられない、ソー」ロキは息を飲み、愕然とした小さな笑いが喉から零れ出た。「二度と僕にこんなことしないでよ、信じられない。絶対にだ。ジーザス」彼はゴクリと喉を鳴らし、声音を低く、より深刻なものにした。「あなたが死んだかもしれないと思った時、今までの人生で最悪の気分だった。このクソみたいな一年間よりもずっと。それで…僕の視点を少し変えた」彼は目を閉じる。「本当にごめんなさい。全部」

「お前が俺と別れたり、俺と無関係になろうとするのを止めると約束してくれれば、俺もこれ以上交通事故に遭わないって約束する」

「馬鹿」ロキは湿った笑顔で言った。「約束だ」またソーの唇に指を添え、それを見つめる。「あなたを愛さなくなったことなんてない。お願い。あなたへの愛を決して疑わないでほしい。そして…僕たちはずっと…つまり。ああ、もう。言うのが難しい」ソーは彼の指にキスをして、ロキはゴクリと生唾を飲みこんだ。「あなたはまだ僕の兄だ、わかった？ああもう、ホントにあり得ない。あなたは僕の兄で、僕はあなたを愛していて、恋していて、止めようとしたのにできなくて、だから…僕たち、その…」

「ああ」ソーは言った。ロキの掌にもキスをして、それからロキは彼の頬に手で包み込むと再び顔を寄せて口づけをして、それは完璧だった。とても完璧な。

ドアが突然ノックされて、ロキの心臓が早鐘を打つ。看護婦が入ってきたが、瞬き一つしなかった。

「面会時間は終わりです」彼女は言った。「お友達はまた明日なら戻って来てもいいですよ」

ロキは起き上がりはじめたが、ソーがその手首を掴む。「どうか明日も来てくれ」彼は言った。「お前に会いたい」

「わかった」ロキは約束した。

「愛してる」

ロキは微笑む。その瞬間、ソーのことをあまりに強く愛していたため、彼は自分の中にある炎が息を吹き返すのを感じた。鎮火されたと思っていたのだが、どうやら埋められて待っていただけのようだ。今度は、彼も心の準備ができていた。今度は、自分まで燃え尽きない。きっと。


	8. 酸素

その後、ソーはロキが本当に訪問してくれたのか、夢に見ただけなのか判断がつかなかった。鎮痛薬が彼の頭を少しおかしくさせていた。それに、ロキは非常に愛らしかったのだ。全てが渾沌と化す前のソーの思い出の中の彼のように。もしかしたら、ロキの訪問は彼の願望に過ぎないのかもしれなかった。

時折、ソーは彼らが最初の口づけをしなければよかったのかもしれないと思った。全てはそこから始まった。あの道を辿りはじめなければ、二人は普通のプラトニックな愛情を抱く兄弟のまま、互いの生活の中に存在し、全て問題なく、何の苦痛を伴わなかっただろう。

この考えが出鱈目だと分かっていたが、時に、その振りをするのが心地よかった。

真実を言えば、彼らはいつだって近すぎた。決して持続することはできなかっただろう。彼らの絆はそれ以上かそれ以下を要求し、彼らはそれ以上を与えることを選択し、そして今はその結果を受け入れなければならなかった。

母親が朝一番に入って来て、新しい携帯電話と食べ物、そして本をくれた。

「本当に今日は行ってもいいの？」彼女は心配そうに言ったので、ソーはその場に彼女が居てもいなくても自分は大丈夫で、彼女もこれ以上仕事を休むわけにはいかないのだと諭した。「ロキが戻ってきたら…」彼女の声が掻き消える。「ただ…愛していると伝えてちょうだい。そして…いつでも帰って来ていいのだと」

ソーの脈拍が速まった。夢ではなかったのだ。

彼は直ちに新しい携帯電話に慣れようとして、すぐにロキにテキストを送った。

『よお、俺だ:)  
お前のムカつく兄だ。  
前の形態は使い物にならなくなった。  
*携帯  
母さんがさっきまでいたけど今はいない  
お前も多分母さんにはまだ会いたくないだろうから  
会いに来てくれ  
今日は学校だって分かってる。だからその後で』

一日中、彼は何度か眠りに落ちた。本に意識を集中させようとするが十分もすれば目と脳を協力させることに失敗し、諦めていた。

ほとんどの時間を将来について考えた。

将来というのは大抵ロキのもので、時には――正直、おそらくほとんどの場合は――彼にとって不利益となっていた。ソーは今この時というのものを大切にする方を好んだ。あるいは、これもまた二人がピッタリと合わさるところなのかもしれない。もしかすれば、彼らは互いをより適切な生き方に引き寄せる必要があるのかもしれない。

フリッガが持ってきた菓子を食べ、天井のタイルを数える。ギプス包帯を弄る。爪を噛む。大きく変に感じるから何度も鼻を触る。新しい携帯電話のカメラで自分の顔を見てみるが、即座にしばらくの間はもうしないことを自分に誓っていた。

病院側があと一日、あるいは二日間彼を観察入院させておきたいというのは理解していたが、げんなりしてしまう。

ようやく、一世紀は経ったように思える頃になって、ロキがやってきた。

ソーの姿を見るなり彼は破顔していた。白い歯と目元の皴が素敵で、去年の夏以来彼が初めて見せた最高の笑顔だった。懐かしさと後悔で胸がいっぱいになる。

「こっちに来いよ」ソーは言って、ベッドの隣を軽く叩く。二人はあまりソーを動かさないよう慎重に横になり、互いを向いて横向きになった。ロキは躊躇いがちにソーの顎の下に頭を潜り込ませる。

「懐かしいな」ロキがそっと言った。

「そうだな」ソーはロキの髪を撫でたかったが、ギプスが邪魔だった。代わりに手をロキの腰に置く。

「今日の気分は？」

「いろいろ考慮してみても、まあまあだな。お前が来てくれたから改善してる」

ロキは彼の首の窪みにキスをして、ソーは鳥肌が立った。

ソーはまだこれが全て現実だとは信じ切れずにいた。これから口にしようとしていることも、助けにはならない。

「それで、考えていたんだが」彼が語りはじめた。「お前が言ったことや書いたこと。俺たちには共に過ごす未来は不可能だって」

ロキが僅かに強張った。

「そして、それは事実だ」ソーが言った。

ロキは起き上がり、彼に背を向けかけていた。「僕ってホントにとんでもない馬鹿だ――」

「いや、待ってくれ！」ソーが必死に告げる。「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない！」ロキの手を掴みとった。

「俺たちは――俺たちはただ――本当に力を入れて協力し合う必要があるんだ、いいな？それで、俺にはたくさんの考えがある。だが、全部イカれてる。それで――お前が百パーセントそのつもりでいる確信が欲しい。お前がまた…俺を置いて行かないって」ソーは呼吸を荒げており、ロキは彼を凝視していた。「どうか、また俺を置いて行かないでくれ」彼は小さな声で加える。

ロキは長いこと黙り込んでいたので、ソーの目に涙が溜まりはじめた。もう丸一年泣いている気がする。この先一生泣き続けなければならないのだろうか。そうなっては必然的に起きる脱水症は彼を殺すに足りるだろうか。そもそも、自分はそんなこと、どうでも良いと思っているかもしれない。

「兄弟ってみんなこういうことするの？」ロキがようやく、昔にあった会話の残響を口にした。

「何を？」ソーは息を詰めて言った。

「これ」ロキは大きく手を動かし、そして微笑んでいたのでソーは安堵と愛情が波となって自分を飲みこむのを感じた。

「俺たちはする」

ロキは上体を倒して彼にキスをした。

「あなたから離れたくない」彼は言った。「考えていたことを聞かせてくれ」

ソーが笑む。「解った。だけど、先に起きるのを手伝ってくれ。トイレに行きたくて仕方ない」

彼がトイレからぎごちなく戻ってくると、ロキは彼の髪形に片眉を撥ね上げていた。「あんた、ホントに新しいスタイリストが必要だよ」彼は言った。「髪型が酷い」

「ああ、まあ、一週間ベッドの上だったからな。それに、こんなギプスが巻かれていたら、自分で紙を結ぶのも一苦労だ」

「こっちに座って。ヘアゴムを貸して。それから、あんたの栄光ある愚かな計画とやらを聞かせてくれ」

ソーはベッドの上に腰を掛け、ロキがその後ろに座ると優しく、ゆっくりと髪を梳かし始め、下の方から絡まった髪を解いていった。ソーは身震いする。

「わかった。それで、お前は美大の入学申請はしなかったんだろう？」

ロキの手が止まる。「うん。ちょっと…気が逸れていたから」

「で、俺も正直大学なんてどうでもいい。初めから俺を大学に入れたがってたのは父さんだし、俺もそうするべきだったから行っただけだ」

ロキは彼の髪を解し終え、櫛を滑らかに、そしてリズミカルに通し始めていた。

「オーケー」

「だから、学校のことは忘れてしまおう。どうせ俺たちを離れ離れにするだけだ。それで…家を出よう。俺たちで一生に住むんだ。俺たちのことを知っている奴らは別になんとも思わない。俺たちが兄弟で家賃は高いからな」

ロキは櫛を脇にやると、ソーの髪に指先を滑り込ませ、頭皮をマッサージし、軽く掻いてやる。ソーは猫のようにそれに頭を寄せた。背筋をピリピリとした感覚が駆け下りる。

「俺が以前、父さんの友達の家を配線し直すのを手伝ったの、憶えているか？その人が言うには、俺には才能があるらしい。きっと俺なら簡単に電気工になれる。元々、自分の手で労働する方が好きだしな。それにこれならデスクワークに縛られなくて済む。多分、俺なら気に入る。それで、お前はタトゥーのやつをやって、ポートフォリオを築いて作品を売ったりするんだ」

ロキは彼の髪を掻き集め始め、編み込むために小分けにしていた。

「どこかの町に引っ越すんだ。俺たちのことを誰も知らない場所へ。俺たちは外見が似てない。苗字が同じだけど、結婚してる振りをすればいい。誰も分かるはずがない」

ロキが小さな音を立てたが、ソーはそれが驚きなのか、軽蔑なのか、何なのか判らなかった。ソーは目を閉じる。

「そりゃ、もちろんそれでもある程度はこそこそする必要がある。あと、不正直にも。だけど、うまくやれる気がするんだ」

ロキは彼の髪を編み終えるとヘアゴムで留め、両手をソーの肩に乗せると額をその背中にくっつけた。

「少し調べていたんだけど」ロキが言った。「どうやら、ほとんどの州では兄弟と寝るのは厳密に言って違法らしい。実際に懲役刑だ。たとえ血縁ではなく、養子で兄弟になっていたとしてもだ」

ソーは僅かに気分が悪くなった。「え」

「僕は恐怖の中で生きたくない」

「俺は――」ソーはそれ以上話すことができなかった。

「だから」ロキは続ける。「養子縁組を法的に解消できるのかどうかも調べてみた。可能だ」

「え」ソーが言った。どう受け止めれば良いのか分からない。彼らの直面している問題の解決法かもしれなかったが、鋭い苦痛を与える拒絶のようにも感じられた。

「いつ…いつになったらあの人たちを許せるようになるのか分からない」ロキが言って、『あの人たち』というのが誰を指しているのか説明される必要はなかった。彼の声は今や涙で湿っていた。「許せる日が来るのかも。それに、たとえどうなろうと、これはとても困難なことだ。僕にそれだけの価値はない。あんたは普通の人生を送るべきだ。伴侶を作って、子供たちがいて――」

「止めるんだ」ソーが言った。「自分にそんな価値がないなんて言うな。お前には全ての価値がある。お前は俺が一歳の時からずっと俺の心の半分だったんだから」

ロキはソーの腰に両手を回し、ソーが折れていない方の右手で彼の両手を覆った。背中でロキが震えているのが感じられる。

「俺たちはお互いに忠実でいればいいんだ」ソーが言った。「本当に養子縁組を破棄したいのか？母さんも父さんもまだお前を愛してる。実は今朝もお前にそれを伝えてほしいって母さんに言われたばかりだ。それと、いつでも家に帰ってきてほしいって」

「わかんない」ロキが言った。「わかんない」ソーをさらに強く抱きしめる。「でも、あんたはこの先も僕の家族だ」

ソーは微笑んだ。彼はいつだってロキを彼のシナジー、化学的に結合されたパートナーだと考えてきた。今は自分たちが酸素原子のようだと理解している：危なく、不安定、個ではすぐに反応するが、互いに遭遇すると直ちに結合し、幸福で安定した酸素分子になるのだ。

「それで…」彼は言った。「イカれた計画はゴーか？」

ロキは笑った。「イカれた計画はゴーだ」


	9. そしてついに、夏

彼が18歳になる夏のある金曜日の午後一時三十二分に、ロキは正式に兄と引っ越しをした。ソーが箱を運び込んでおり、ロキがそれらを切り開いていた時に顔を上げると、ソーは額から汗を拭い、ジーンズで手を拭き、乱れた団子頭から髪が零れ落ちて、その光景はロキがこれまで想像したことのないもので、彼は人生で二度目に完全に言葉を失っていた。

床に座り込んでいた場所から立ち上がってソーの下へ行くと、彼に両腕を回す。

「やあ」ソーが言って抱擁を返すと背を撫でてきた。「どうした？」

ロキは彼の首筋に鼻を擦りつけ、喉仏から顎へ、そしてその唇へとキスを繰り返していった。歯の間にソーの下唇を挟んで食んだ。

ソーは小さく唸り、片手をロキの髪へと撫で上げ、もう片方の手を彼の腰の括れへと下ろし、腰が触れ合うように引き寄せた。

「いつでもこうすることができるんだね」ロキがキスの合間に言った。

「ん」ソーが言う。「それはいい。今したいからな」

ベッドは床の上に置かれたマットレスだけで、二人は一緒にその上に倒れ込んだ。ソーがロキの上に覆い被さり、彼のシャツを上げると腹からウエストバンドまでキスをしながら下りていき、次にはロキのズボンが脱がされ、ソーが舐めては頭を上下させ、ロキは達していた。

ロキは初めて声を上げ、それはソーの中で強烈な何かを呼び覚ましたようだった。ロキが嬌声を上げながらイクと、ソーは自分のズボンも下ろしてロキの太腿の間に挿入し、睾丸と会陰と後孔の柔らかく敏感な肌に擦りつけながら腰を動かし、そのあまりの親密さにロキは息を飲んでいた。

「ああ凄い」彼は喘いでいた。

その後、彼らはその場に横たわったままキスをした。「考えることはある…？」ロキが言う。

「何を？」

「その。セックスについて。僕たちが。本当にする」

「これは本当にしてるってことだぞ」

「どういう意味か解ってるでしょ」

ソーが彼の唇にキスをする。

「どういう意味か解ってるさ」

「それで？」

「あるに決まってるだろう。だけど俺は…お互いに確信してするべきだと思う。そうしたいからするんだって。そうするべきだから、じゃなく」

「あなたに抱かれたいと思う」ロキが囁く。「そうして欲しいと思う。心から」

ソーは目を閉じ、ロキを胸元に引き寄せて全身を押しつけた。「ああ」彼はロキの耳元で囁き、ロキは身震いした。「俺もだ」

荷物を全て解き、引っ越しの後片付けをするのに週末を丸々使った。持っている家具はベッドのマットレスと地下室にあったあの古いソファだけだ。フリッガが「私の子供たちが馬鹿なことをすると言って聞かないなら、せめて座る場所がある状態でしなさい」と言ってソーに持って行けと促したのだ。ロキはそのソファが好きだった。最初の時から二人の身体で祝福されたそれは古い友人のようなもので、フリッガとオーディンからの施しを受けたくはないと思ったが、たいして文句を言うことはしなかった。

二人はトイレットペーパーや食器洗い機用洗剤などの生活品を買いに出かけた。変な感じがして、素敵でもあった。薬局セクションを取った時にソーが潤滑油のボトルを手に取り、ロキは髪の生え際から肩まで真っ赤に染まったが頷いた。カートに入れたスポンジのパッケージの下に隠し、買い物をする間中ずっと馬鹿みたいにドキドキしていた。

彼らが借りているワンベッドルームのアパートは少々古臭くいおんぼろだったが、清潔で家庭器具の全てが機能しており、二人はその状態を維持すると決意していた。大家の女性は合理的な人に思えたし、二人に向かってウィンクを寄越すのが好きなようだ。ロキは彼女に目を向けられるたびに恥ずかしがらないよう心掛けた。帰宅途中に彼女に遭遇しないことを祈る。

フライパンを一つ、皿を二枚にカップを二つ買った。ソーは病院を退院してすぐに様々な雑用のアルバイトを始め、ある程度の収入を得ていたのだがまだ色々と揃えるだけの貯金がなかった。ロキの卒業式の日にもソーは仕事が入っていたのだが、正直に言えば、ロキも卒業式に出ずに済む良い言い訳が欲しかったものだった。

月曜日に彼は数ブロック離れた場所にあるタトゥーショップにポートフォリオを持っていき、彼の作品に感銘を受けてくれたが、実務的な経験がないことに関してはあまり感心していなかった。ロキは懇願し、甘言を用いてなんとか弟子として雇ってもらった。それはスタッフの使い走りのような役柄だったが、給料を出すと合意してくれたので、勝利として受け取った。

シギュンにテキストメッセージを送り、うまくやっていると告げる。この半年間、彼を受け入れ、住む場所を与え、考える時間と場所を与えてくれた彼女とその両親にきちんと借りを返せる日が来るかどうか、分からない。彼女の家族がいなければ、今頃彼は道端で野垂れ死にしていただろう。ロキはもしもの世界についてはあまり考えないようにした。すぐにかなり暗い考えが浮かんでしまうので。サンキューカードは馬鹿馬鹿しいだろうか？クッキーとか？それとも、彼らのために何か絵を描いて飾れるようにしようか？それとも全員に無料でタトゥーをしてやろうか。それなら楽しいし、完全に適切だろう、と皮肉気に思う。

ソーは言葉通り、週末までには地元のリフォーム会社に出向いて愛嬌を振りまき、見習い電工として雇われた。彼は日中忙しくなり、ロキのタトゥーショップでの仕事はしょっちゅう遅くまで続いたので、彼らが望んでいたほどゆっくりと共に過ごす時間はなかった。だが、その時間は彼らだけのものだった。こそこそと隠れることもなく、何でもして、あるいは何もしなくても良くて誰も彼らを否定する者はいないのだ。

初めてセックスをしようとした時、あまりうまくいかなかった。何をすべきか指南書を読み、見つけたチュートリアル動画まで見たが、ソーはガタガタと震えて不器用で、ロキはあまりの緊張にうまく力を抜くことができなかった。

その後、彼は泣いた。「どうしてできないの？」彼が言った。「初めての時って魔法みたいなはずなのに。皆セックスがどれだけ素晴らしいか話しているのに、僕はこんなこともできないだなんて」

「ロー、ベイビー、違う。違うんだ、大丈夫だ」ソーは彼の額にキスをして、髪を撫でた。

「あなたのためにしたいのに」ロキが惨めに言った。

「なあ。俺のことは心配するな。自分のためにしたいと思わなきゃ」

「それもあるもん」彼は鼻を啜った。

二度目は改善した。今度はロキも充分リラックスできたが、奇妙な感覚であまり快感はなく、痛みもあり、ロキはソーの手を使われても達することができず、またその後でソーに慰められなければならかった。

三度目は魔法のようだった。

二人は一日中テキストメッセージでいちゃついており、仕事から帰ってきた頃にはロキはすっかり出来上がり、その気になっていた。ソーは玄関で彼に襲い掛かり、息を奪うほどのキスをした。

「今回はちょっと新しいことを試したいんだ」彼は興奮に目を輝かせて言った。

ロキをソファに、彼らのソファに連れていき、その上に仰向けに押し倒す。彼はロキの衣類を一枚一枚脱がせ、肌が露わになる度に唇と手で探索し、口づけしては吸い上げ、食んでは撫でまわし、ついにはロキが身を捩る情欲の塊になるまで続けた。ソーはロキの内腿に噛みつきながら上がっていき、ロキは自分の筋肉がひとりでに痙攣するのを感じた。ソーが彼を口に含むものと思っていたが、ソーは尻の割れ目に鼻を突っ込むと、そこで見つけた入口に直接キスをした。

ロキは少し不安げにクスクスと笑い、それからソーが舌を出すなりその笑い声は喘ぎ声に変わった。ソーがすっかり楽しんでいるような声を上げてはロキを睫毛の間から見上げ、巨大な手でロキの太腿を捏ねているのを見て、ロキの緊張が飛んでいった。

ロキは頭を投げ出してソーの下が彼を解し、中に指が挿入される感覚を堪能した。あまりの多幸感に、いつソーが潤滑油を掴んで彼ら二人に塗りたくったのかもわからない。

「今やってみるか？」ソーが掠れた声で尋ねる。

ロキは唇を噛み、頷くことしかできない。ソーは狙いを定めるとゆっくりと、とてもゆっくりと推し進めた。いつもの抵抗感がそこにあて、ロキはフラストレーションのあまり泣き出しそうになったが、突然それがなくなってソーが中に入ってきた。苦痛なほどゆっくりと進み続け、そしてついに最後まで収める頃には二人ともガクガクと震えていた。ロキはこれまでこれほどいっぱいになったことはなかった。ソーでいっぱいになっていて、永遠にこのままでいたかった。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが囁きかける。

「う、うん」

「動いてもいいか？」

「…うん」

定まったリズムを見つけるのに数分かかったが、それが定まると全てがようやく形に嵌った。ロキは両脚と両腕をソーに巻きつけ、腰を突き出される度にそれに合わせて腰を浮かせた。ソーはロキの首筋に顔を埋めて噛みつき、ロキは喉の奥で甲高い嬌声を上げた。ソーの呼吸、ああ、ロキはそれを何日でも聞いていられる、声も出ないほどの呻き声と時折漏れる柔らかな『ああっ』と低い喘ぎ声は今以上に全てに火をつけて、ロキを完全に狂わせた。

気が付けば二人とも激しく腰を使っており、ソーはよりしっかりと彼を掴むように、そしてロキは相手がよりやりやすいように動き、突然ソーのペニスが彼の中にある何かに当たって、ロキは完全に我を失った。自分の意味を成さない言葉が耳の中を満たし、『ああ、ああ凄い、ファック、ああん、じーさす、ああ神様、ソー！』と叫び、普通ならば恥ずかしがるところ、今の彼は大気圏の何処かで彷徨っており、とてもではないが気にしていられなかった。

彼のペニスは腹の上で漏らし続け、ソーがそこを手で撫でつけるとその滑りを利用してロキのペニスを上下に扱き、あまりの開館にロキは悲鳴と共に大気圏と突き抜けて星々まで上った。

それから三度目に腰を穿った時にソーも続き、二人とも骨抜きになって頽れ、ソーはロキの上に覆い被さり、ロキはソーの広い背中や尻を撫でまわした。ロキが少し下に力を込めると(もちろん、試験的にだ)ソーは声をひっくり返らせた。

「今の…」ロキが言った。

「ああ」ロキはソーの声に笑みが含まれているのを聞いた。「今度はお前にとっても良かったみたいだな？」

「控えめに言えばね」ロキが言った。

ソーは彼の中から滑り出て、踵の上に尻を乗せた。「俺たちぐちゃぐちゃにしちゃったな」

ロキは自分が笑むのを感じた。「うん。でも、それだけの価値はあったよね？」

ソーは笑みを返す。自分の指に口付けして、それでロキの額に触れる。「お前にキスしたいけど、先に歯を磨いたほうが良さそうだ」

ロキは大きく、深く笑い出し、ソーは面白そうに彼を見つめ、笑い止むのを待った。

「あのさ？」しばらくしてロキが言う。

「ん？」

「このソファ大好きなんだ」


End file.
